


Heating Things Up

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, Claws, Established Relationship, Grinding, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sunstreaker has a goal in mind and thinks there is only one way to get there. Sideswipe has a difference of opinion
Relationships: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194158
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Heating Things Up

**Author's Note:**

> 5\. Knives

“Harder.”

“… mm… no.”

“Sideswipe, _harder!”_

Sunstreaker felt a shifting of air behind him, the draft caressing the shallow cuts that crisscrossed the dorsal plating of his back. It made him twitch all over. A moment later, Sideswipe’s face came into view. He looked serene which irked Sunstreaker.

_He_ wanted to feel serene. That’s what this whole thing was about, after all.

“No. You wanted me to do this and I’m doing it. But we’re doing it my way. You said I could,” Sideswipe pointed out.

If Sunstreaker had known ahead of time that Sideswipe was going to use the knife on him only in thin slices, causing shallow imperfections in his plating that didn’t do anything other than make his plating crawl, Sunstreaker would have refused and found someone else to do it.

Although there wasn’t a huge list of people Sunstreaker would willingly let tie him down and use a knife on him.

“You’re not doing it right,” Sunstreaker protested.

“I wasn’t aware there was a right way and a wrong way,” Sideswipe mused. “And I don’t want to land you in Medical.”

He leaned back out of sight, the knife returning to Sunstreaker’s plating just above his hip, the sharp edge leaving a flash of pain that subsided far too quickly. Sunstreaker groaned in despair, mentally chasing after that sting and wanting more.

“Just… please…” Sunstreaker said quietly, sagging in his bonds.

“Baby… do you really think I’m going to leave you hanging?” Sideswipe’s voice replied, floating up behind him. A moment later Sunstreaker writhed in place as what felt like liquid fire scraped its way down his back.

Sunstreaker blearily realized there were eight lines of pain, roughly evenly spaced apart. Sideswipe’s talons, Sunstreaker surmised. The claws that he had kept from their gladiator days which he rarely let out of their retractable state.

They raked down Sunstreaker’s back in repetitive waves, deeper in some spots, lighter in others, catching on the edges of the knife wounds and tugging on them, sending bursts of sensation throughout Sunstreaker’s haptic net and driving all coherent thought from his processor.

Finally…

“I would never leave you unsatisfied,” Sideswipe whispered into Sunstreaker’s audial. “Open up your panel for me, please.”

A claw tipped finger tapped at Sunstreaker’s interface cover and he shuddered as it whipped aside.

“Wh… what… are…?” Sunstreaker stuttered, unable to fully complete the ask. But Sideswipe knew what he wanted to say.

The bed beneath Sunstreaker shook as Sideswipe moved. Sunstreaker’s frame jolted as Sideswipe took the pillow beneath Sunstreaker’s hips and repositioned it, tilting his pelvis up and further exposing his valve. A moment later, Sunstreaker felt two pinpricks of pain bloom to life on either side of his valve lips. A finger gently eased itself between his folds, something sharp carefully flirting with the posterior edge of his entrance.

“Do you remember that lube that I like? That one that burns a little?” Sideswipe asked idly.

The mattress dipped again, and a weight settled on Sunstreaker’s shoulders, forcing his face into the covers and blocking his vision. Sunstreaker made an inquiring noise and the weight shifted, something wet pressing itself to the topmost cuts. It wriggled from side to side, smearing more moisture over his plating.

“Well, I’m not going to leave either of us hanging,” Sideswipe said, a throaty moan escaping him. “Now, don’t move.”

Sideswipe was sitting on top of him, Sunstreaker realized as a low-level burn set up shop in the superficial layers of his armor. Sideswipe’s valve was exposed and leaking. He was grinding against Sunstreaker's back, the wet pleats of his valve painting heat up and down it, presumably the lube that he had mentioned, which did indeed create a pleasurable burn when applied to the delicate metalmesh of one’s valve.

When rubbed into the cuts and slices on his back, it produced a considerably higher heat, one which stole the air from Sunstreaker’s vents and made his valve clench down tight around the single clawed finger inserted inside him.

Sunstreaker sobbed into the berth cover as Sideswipe progressively rocked back and forth over his shoulders, the dull edge of the knife scraping across the cuts on his lower back in indiscriminate passes. Sideswipe’s fingers suddenly spasmed, one of his talons digging into the sensitive metal on the side of his valve. Sunstreaker’s entire frame shuddered as it happened again, Sideswipe grinding against him faster.

All that existed now was sensation, burning and sharp and spreading downwards through the rest of his frame. His mind was empty of everything else but the pain, the wonderful, _perfect_ pain.

“I told you… I told you you’d like my way…”

~End


End file.
